Ain't Nothin But a Britt Thing
by ColonelShaw
Summary: Well, Brittney sure has done it again. What happens when she ditches Alvin for the new hotty kid, Bryan?


A/N: Just wanted a one-shot, but maybe I will make this a whole series of one-shots… What do you think? Maybe I should ask you this after you read haha.

Enjoy

Brittney Miller's phone vibrated softly in her pocket. She checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, and pulled the phone out of her pocket covertly. She looked down at the small screen. She pushed a button and the text that she had received opened. It was from Alvin.

[Hey Britt, whatcha up to tonight?]

She checked to make sure her teacher wasn't looking once again, then slid the keyboard open. She began her reply.

[Nothin', I'll be home alone. Jeanette is volunteering at the library and Eleanor will be at a sleepover tonight. What were you planning on doing?]

She sent the message and slid her phone shut. It was a Friday afternoon and school was about to end. She sat, not even paying the slightest attention to what the teacher was saying. She put her head on the desk and awaited another vibration from her phone.

"Head up please, Brittney." The teacher, Mr. Keane, said to her. His attention was now turned towards her, and away from the trigonometry he was teaching.

Her phone vibrated. Mr. Keane raised an eyebrow. "Brittney, no phones in school." He put his hands behind his back. "Turn it off or it's a referral."

She smiled, embarrassed, and pulled her phone out. She was about to turn it off, when the bell rang. As kids rushed out of the classroom, Mr. Keane turned towards Brittney. "Make sure it's off next time." He sat down at his desk.

Brittney grabbed her notebook and walked out of the classroom.

She walked through the halls, staring only at her phone, reading the text.

[How about we see a movie?]

Brittney smiled at the text. She texted her reply(which was a yes) and was about to shut her phone when she bumped into someone.

She grunted and fell backwards and onto the floor. "Hey, watch where you're going you-"

She looked up and saw who she had bumped into. "-you gorgeous hunk." She whispered to herself. The boy, too, had fallen to the ground. He had styled black hair and his eyes were a deep green. He had a small goatee at the tip of his chin.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said. He stood up. He held out a hand to help Brittney up and she took it. As he hoisted her up, she saw his muscles under his black shirt. She sighed happily.

"That's quite okay!" She said. She dusted herself off and took another look him. She smiled. "I don't believe we've met." She held out a hand. "I'm Brittney."

The boy shook her hand. "Bryan," he said. "I'm new here." He chuckled.

Brittney fluttered her eyelashes. "Well, maybe I can show you around sometime." She beamed.

Bryan raised an eyebrow and grinned. She's flirting with me, he thought. "Maybe you can." He said. "And maybe you can show me around town. I moved in from out of state, so I don't exactly know the area." He rubbed his goatee.

Brittney wanted to rub his goatee, too. With her own chin, while their lips were touching. Brittney smiled. "Well, how about tonight? I know a LOT of places we can go." She smiled mischievously.

Bryan grinned. "Sure thing." He took out a piece of paper. It had his class schedule on it. He scribbled his address onto the back of it. "Meet me here at seven and we'll do something tonight." He grinned bigger. He turned and walked down the hall. "See ya later Britt."

Brittney smiled. Oh you will. She began walking the other way. As she walked out of the school, her pocket vibrated. Alvin. She pulled the phone out and opened the text.

[Sounds great. See you at seven.]

Seven? Brittney thought. What happens at sev- Brittney's eyes widened. Oh hell.

***

On the walk home, Brittney was trying frantically to think of what she could do. I don't want to ditch Alvin, but Bryan is SO hot. And I told Alvin I'd go with him first, but Bryan is SO hot. Plus, Alvin even volunteered to pay, But Bryan is SO hot.

Brittney couldn't decide, since both sides gave strong, valid reasons.

She needed a solution. She then had an idea.

Brittney stopped walking and pulled out her phone. She composed a new text.

[Do you mind if I bring a friend?]

She sent the message to Alvin and continued to walk. About twenty seconds later, her phone vibrated.

[What friend?]

The gorgeous one, Brittney thought.

[Just a new kid at school]

She reached her home, unlocked the door and went inside. She threw her bag on the chair and walked into the kitchen to find food. Her phone vibrated again.

[Oh. I was kinda hoping we could go alone. What's his name?]

[Who told you it was a boy?]

[You did. Just now. What's his name?]

Brittney's face grew red. She didn't like it when he tricked her like that. She furiously texted back.

[Why? Are you gonna get jealous??]

After two minutes of no response, Brittney began to wonder if she had made a mistake. Then her phone vibrated.

[Who would be jealous of you?]

Brittney shut her phone and slammed it on the table. She left it there and went to her room.

A message then came. If she had read it, she would have seen what it had said.

[Brittney, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just wanted it to be me and you… I really wanna hang out with you.]

Unfortunately, Brittney did not read the message. She had gone upstairs and into the shower, to get ready for her date with Bryan.

***

Brittney waltzed down the stairs wearing a pink miniskirt and a red tank top. It was about 6:30. Brittney headed into the kitchen. She noticed her phone sitting on the table. She grabbed it and saw that she had a text from Alvin.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. "He probably jest sent me more insults." She opened her phone. She didn't bother to read the text. She went straight to the reply.

[Well, if that's the way you feel then I guess I'll just go out with Bryan tonight!]

She sent the message. She then proceed to turn her phone off. She placed it on the table and left it there. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the kitchen.

***

At 6:58, Brittney arrived at Bryan's house. She rang the doorbell. She then quickly took out her small mirror and looked at her face. Awesome, she thought. The door opened and a women with blondish brown hair stood in the doorway. She gave one look at Brittney, then turned around and shut the door.

Brittney frowned. She knocked on the door and it opened instantly.

"Just kiddin'," the woman said with a smile. Brittney sighed with relief. She smiled when she saw Bryan take the place of the woman in the doorway.

"Hey, Brittney." Bryan smiled. He turned and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

He walked out the door and he and Brittney walked down the driveway. When they were away from his house, Brittney spoke up.

"Your mom really scared me!" She said to him. Bryan laughed.

"I wish I could have seen your face!" He laughed again. Brittney blushed. "So where are we going first?" He asked

"Well," Brittney began. "I was thinking maybe we could get something to eat. I know the perfect restaurant." They began there walk. On the way to his house, Brittney wished she had a license. Now he was walking next to her and the walk would be longer. She smiled. This is going to be a good night, she thought.

***

They reached the restaurant and had been seated at a table. Brittney began to talk to Bryan about nonsense, when she heard someone call her name.

"Brittney?" She recognized the voice. It was high pitched, almost "chipmunk" like. She turned and saw Simon walking over to her table. He was dressed like a waiter. "Hey, what's up? I'm your server tonight. that's funny." She smiled nervously. How long has he worked here for? She thought.

"Yeah funny." She said. She laughed nervously. I hope Alvin didn't-

"I thought you were going to the movies with Alvin?"

Son of a-

"No." She said. She smiled. "I decided to show Bryan around instead." She motioned toward Bryan.

"So," Simon adjusted his glasses. "You blew Alvin off?"

Brittney's face went bright red. "I did not!! Now I suggest you find a different waiter for us!"

Simon took a step back. "Alright, alright." He turned and headed to the back of the restaurant.

Brittney huffed and saw that Bryan was staring at her. "Who's that?" He asked.

Brittney turned red again. "That was my friend, Simon. I didn't know he worked here." She said picking up her menu.

"No, I mean who's Alvin?"

Brittney put her menu down. "Oh," She fiddled with her silverware. "He's just a friend, too. I was going to go to the movies with him, but-"

"You blew him off?" Bryan raised an eyebrow.

Brittney, once again, turned red. "No! He insulted me. So I decided not to go with him." She raised her menu once again. Bryan shrugged.

"Okay." He said. The two did not speak until their waiter(a different one) came to their table.

***

Simon checked his watch. Break time. He grabbed his phone and headed out into the alley behind the restaurant. He dialed Alvin's number and placed the phone to his ear. It rang three times, then was answered.

"Simon? I thought you were at work. Don't be like me. Don't get fired on your first day because you used your phone while working." Simon heard Alvin snicker.

"No, I'm on my break," Simon began. "Listen, did you know Brittney is here with someone?"

"What? No I knew she was out with some kid named Bryan, but I didn't know where they were. They're there?"

"Yep," Simon replied. "You insulted Brittney?"

"Well, yeah… But I apologized right away! She didn't answer though for a long time. And when she did she said she was going out with that kid! I've tried to text her, but she hasn't answered!"

Simon looked at his watch. "Sorry Alvin, I gotta go!"

"Wait!" Simon held the phone to his face. "I need you to do me a favor!"

"Ugh! What?"

"Find out what they're doing after dinner. That way I can 'run into them'."

Simon sighed. "Eavesdropping, Alvin?"

"Please? I'll let you test your next experiment on me!"

Simon smiled at the thought. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Si."

"You're welcome. Bye now." Simon hung up his phone and hurried inside.

***

Halfway through the meal, Brittney had completely forgotten about Simon and Alvin. She was more absorbed in what Bryan was telling her. He was a skater. He loved to workout. He loved to play the saxophone. The more Brittney learned about him, the more attracted she was to him.

He was talking about how he started working out when he was nine. He showed his muscles to her. She sighed happily. He put his sleeve down. "So what about you? I haven't heard much about you."

Brittney blushed. "Oh, well, I'm a singer. I love to sing with my sisters."

Bryan seemed interested. "You wanna sing for me? I'd love to hear your voice." Brittney smiled mischievously.

"You'll have to make me." She leaned back. "Check please!" She yelled. Bryan grinned.

Simon stood a few tables away. He began to wipe the table he was standing at. He perked up his ears when he heard Bryan ask: "Where to next?"

Brittney smiled. "Well, do you like bowling? We have an awesome bowling alley here."

Bryan nodded. "Sounds cool."

Brittney left money on the table and the two stood up. They proceeded out the door.

Simon nodded to himself. Bowling alley. He looked at his watch. His next break was in ten minutes. It would take them that long to get there. He finished mopping up the table and headed back to the kitchen with the dishes.

***

Alvin was watching Friday the 13th. The girl on the screen was just about to die when Alvin's phone rang. Alvin jumped. He chuckled nervously and paused the movie. He picked up his phone and answered. "Yo."

"Alvin, can't talk long. They're going to the bowling alley."

The bowling alley? Alvin thought. That's halfway across town! "Thanks Simon."

"You're welco-" Alvin hung up the phone and headed out the door. He grabbed his skateboard from the porch and started down the street.

***

Brittney and Bryan had arrived at the bowling alley. They traded their shoes for the bowling shoes and headed to a lane.

Brittney grabbed the smallest ball they had and was about to pick it up when she had a plan. She pretended that the ball was to heavy. Bryan headed over. Her plan was a success.

"Need any help?" He asked.

Brittney said timidly: "No." She "struggled" to pick up the ball and made her way over to the lane. "I'm not much of a bowler." She lied. She then proceeded to pull the ball over her head, as if she was going to lob it.

"Whoa, well I'm pretty sure you don't do it that way!" Bryan laughed. He headed over to her.

Brittney smiled innocently. "Can you show me how?" She swooned.

Bryan smiled. "Sure." He responded. She's playing dumb! He thought. He stood behind her and held her arm. Brittney smelled his Old Spice body spray. She sighed happily. He flew her arm(and the ball) down the aisle. The ball slid for a split second, then rolled down the alley and knocked all the pins down.

Brittney cheered and flew her arms around Bryan. She pecked his lips quickly. Then she went to get another ball. Bryan let out a breath. Nice, he thought.

***

Alvin saw Brittney kiss Bryan. Expressionless, he turned and left the bowling alley. He left his skateboard and walked.

She didn't accept my apology, why should I be at fault, he thought. Because you insulted her, nimrod, an inner voice spoke back. "I just wanted to go to the movies with her alone!" He argued out loud.

A tear came to his eye when he thought of them kissing. He wiped it immediately. He gave the bowling alley one last look. Whatever, he sighed. He turned and proceed to walk home.

***

Brittney arrived home at 9:00. After bowling, she and Bryan went to a dance club. Then they went to the park to "look at the stars". But they were to busy making out to notice them.

She happily danced her way to the kitchen. Jeanette was there. She was sitting at the table with a cup of milk. Her cell phone was on the table. When Brittney entered, Jeanette glared.

"Whoa, what's your problem, grumpy?" Brittney asked. "Long night at the library?"

Jeanette continued to glare. Her phone vibrated. She opened it, texted, then put the phone down. "No, not at all." She circled the rim of her cup with her finger. "I've just been getting a lot of texts lately." She looked at her sister. "From Alvin."

Brittney's smile faded. "What is he talking to you for?"

Jeanette stood up and took her cup to the sink. "Oh, he was just upset about something." She rinsed out her cup and put it in the dishwasher.

"Me?" Brittney asked.

"Mr. Holmes, you've done it again." Jeanette said without looking at her. She turned the knob on the dishwasher and it began to hum.

Brittney grew angry. "He was the one who insulted me!"

Jeanette turned to her sister. She feared her when she was angry. But she stood her ground. "And he apologized. But, he said you didn't accept it. That you went out with that guy instead. He only texted me because he had no one to talk to!"

Brittney folded her arms. "He did not apologize!"

Jeanette looked to the table towards Brittney's phone. "Check your texts." Then Jeanette walked semi-quickly out of the kitchen.

Brittney rushed over to the table. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. When it was on, she noticed that it had several unread messages in it. She opened the first one.

[What? If that's the way I feel? You're going to go on a date because I apologized?]

She read the next.

[Brittney? Brittney, I really am sorry, please talk to me…]

And the next.

[Brittney please. Why won't you talk to me? I really want you to.]

And so on and so forth. The text messages continued in that fashion. She reached the last one.

[I was there. I saw you kiss him, Brittney. I'll leave you alone… I'm sorry... P.S. Yes, I AM jealous…]

Brittney's mouth dropped open. "I am such an idiot!" She said to herself.

"I would call him if I were you." Brittney jumped. She turned and saw Jeanette.

"Holy crap, Jeanette! Don't pull that magician crap on me!" Brittney said. Her phone started to vibrate. She looked and saw an unfamiliar number. Brittney remembered giving Bryan her number. They were going to talk all night. She thought for a moment, then pressed "reject".

Brittney turned back to her sister, but she was gone. "What did I just say??" Brittney said. Her phone vibrated again. It was Bryan once more. She clicked "reject" again, then dialed Alvin's number.

It rang once.

"Hello?" Alvin's familiar voice came over the line.

"Hi.." Brittney said. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't read your apology."

There was silence on the other end. Then, a reply was heard. "Thank you, Brittney."

Brittney smiled. She went up to her room and talked to Alvin until 11:00.

They finally whispered there goodbyes and hung up.

Brittney sighed.

So did Jeanette. Now she could sleep.

Brittney closed her eyes. Tonight was a good night, she thought. Not because of Bryan, but because of Alvin. She laid there. Then she sat up and grabbed her phone. She put Bryan's number on the "Reject Calls" list. She smiled and laid back down and fell asleep. She dreamed of the night, only Bryan was replaced by Alvin. Including at the park.

In her sleep, she smiled.

***

Okay, now I can ask. Should this remain a one-shot or should it be a series of one shots? Tell me in the reviews that you are going to write. You are going to write one, aren't you? Just kidding, I don't care if you do or not. New Final Destination chaps will be up this week! Thanks for reading, Peace out, FanFiction!


End file.
